A loom of the type initially mentioned is known from WO 99/13145. The loom contains a warp thread tensioning device and a shedding device which has warp threads pretensioned into a first shedding position. A lifting device capable of being driven in oscillation is equipped with drivers for the warp threads, there being control means actuable by means of actuators, in order to bring the warp threads selectively into engagement with the drivers which move the warp threads into a second shedding position. There is the disadvantage that, in this loom, the lifting device equipped with the drivers has to move along the entire travel of the warp threads from the first shedding position as far as the second shedding position. The lifting device therefore has to execute a relatively long travel, which, on the one hand, is time-consuming and, on the other hand, requires higher drive forces. In order to avoid this, in WO 99/13145 there is a further exemplary embodiment, in which the warp threads assume a middle shedding position and there are two lifting devices which each have drivers in order to move the warp threads either into the top shedding position or into the bottom shedding position. This requires double the number of drivers, with the result that such a design variant is highly complicated and consequently cost-intensive.